The Wolf Inside (episode)
}} | aArc1PrevPart = Despite Yourself (episode) | aArc1NextPart = Vaulting Ambition (episode) | nArc1PartNumber = 5 | nArc1PartCount = 6 | aftertrek = 10 }} Still stranded in the mirror universe, Burnham must try to save the lives of a group of rebels whom she is ordered to destroy by the Terran Empire while maintaining her cover as her counterpart. Meanwhile, a growing terror within Lieutenant Tyler consumes him and threatens the chances of the Discovery returning home. Summary Background information * This is the tenth episode to feature the "mirror universe", which was first seen in . The two-parter and were the last mirror universe episodes to air prior to this installment. Technically, however, this could be considered the eleventh episode set in that universe based on the "In a Mirror, Darkly" two-parter connecting the TOS episode into the mirror universe (revealing the fate of the USS Defiant, which was originally featured in that original series episode). It could also be considered the twelfth mirror universe episode if you include , which did show the mirror universe at the end very briefly, albeit not by name. * This episode is one of five not to have the words "mirror" or "glass" in the title despite being set in the mirror universe. The first four were the DS9 mirror episodes (the first mirror universe episode in DS9), , and (the latter of which happened to be the last of the DS9 mirror universe stories) and . *The title refers to the expression " ", referring to Voq's disguising himself as Ash Tyler. It may also refer to Burnham, who has to find "the wolf inside" in order to impersonate , the "Butcher of the Binary Stars." Cast and characters * Of the episodes that Michelle Yeoh participates in, this is the only one in which she is credited during the closing credits with the rest of the guest cast, as opposed to receiving a "special guest star" in the opening credits. This was done to conceal the dramatic reveal at the end of the episode that the mirror version of is the Terran emperor. The use of the normally masculine "emperor" as opposed to the more usual "empress" (which was used by a to the title) preserved the effect within the episode's narrative. Continuity * This episode reveals that Voq has been impersonating Ash Tyler since the latter was introduced. It was not until the next episode, , that it was revealed whether there was a real Ash Tyler or if he was an entirely fictional personality construct. * The is shown as a leader in the current rebellion against the Terran Empire and working with Voq. In Sarek's son is shown to be loyal to the Terran Empire before he tries reforming the Empire to be more like the Federation after meeting the James T. Kirk that traded places with his captain. * Mirror Sarek wore a goatee, just like mirror Spock and did. * The Michael Burnham and Sarek of the mirror universe never had a father-daughter relationship. * General Order 4 of the Terran Empire relates that any race deemed a threat to the Empire is to be destroyed. * This episode sets a record for the longest teaser in Star Trek history, at a duration of fourteen minutes and six seconds. Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru / Saru (mirror) * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler / Voq / Voq (mirror) * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets / Paul Stamets (mirror) * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca (mirror) Guest starring * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * James Frain as / Sarek ;And * Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou (mirror) Co-starring * Emily Coutts as * Riley Gilchrist as Shukar * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Devon MacDonald as Service Engineer * Ali Momen as * Dwain Murphy as Captain * Tasia Valenza as Shenzhou Computer * Chris Violette as * Romaine Waite as Uncredited co-stars * Cait Alexander as Discovery bridge crew * Arista Arhin as young Michael Burnham (archive footage) * Bart Badzioch as ISS Shenzhou security officer * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell (archive footage) * Kachina Dechert as Terran prisoner #2 * Jenny Itwaru as ISS Shenzhou officer * Harry Judge as Tellarite (Gorch) * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson (archive footage) * Chris Obi as T'Kuvma (archive footage) * Demi Oliver as ISS Shenzhou transporter chief * Spencer Robson as Terran prisoner #1 Stunt doubles * Mustafa Bulut as stunt double for Shazad Latif * Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Sonequa Martin-Green Stand-ins * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green * Unknown actor as photo double for Shazad Latif References active camouflage; Andorian; brain; buggy; ; Command Training Program; ; ; DSC 01; Fire Wolf; forest; frontopolar cortex; Gorn; Harlak; Imperial Intelligence; Kahless; Kahless; Kelpien; Klingon; listening station; neuronal link; Master of Poisons; mirror universe; mycelial network; mycelium spore; photon torpedo; Survived a Mortal Wound; ; Tellarite; Terran emperor; Terran General Order Four; Terran law; tree; Valor; Vulcan External links * * * |next= }} es:The Wolf Inside Wolf Inside, The